1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a lens barrel, and more particularly to a lens barrel with an extender.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a lens barrel with an extender for quickly replacing a lens (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-242370, for example). The lens barrel is described with reference to FIG. 5.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, an extender 42′ is arranged on the side of the rear end of the lens barrel body 12′. The extender 42′ is equipped with a rotational member (turret) 52′ in which a plurality of lenses 46′ and 50′ is arranged. Any one of the plurality of the lenses is arranged on an optical axis 14′ of the lens barrel body 12′ according to a position where the rotational member 52′ stops rotating. This enables a lens to be quickly replaced.
The extender 42′ is covered with a cover unit 12a′ provided at the rear end of the lens barrel body 12′. The rotation axis 54′ of the extender 42′ (a rotational member 52′) is provided on the side of a position shifted to the side of the top face (upward in the FIG. 5) of the lens barrel body 12,′ so that the cover unit 12′ extends from the end 12c′ of the lens barrel body 12′ toward the top face (upward in the FIG. 5) of the lens barrel body 12′ and forms a cover space having a certain thickness in the direction of the optical axis 14′ of the lens barrel body 12′. This covers the extender 42′.
The cover unit 12a′ is provided with a small diameter unit 12b′ on which a camera device C′ is detachably mounted. As illustrated in FIG. 5, mounting the camera device C′ on the small diameter unit 12b′ interposes the small diameter unit 12b′ between the lens barrel body 12′ and the camera device C′ and protrudes part of the cover unit 12a′ toward the side of the camera device C′.